Sparkling Cider
by Sil3nt
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros find a young girl by the name of Aya. Since not recognizing her from their small town of Adair, Oklahoma, they assume she is either a runaway or the child of a newly moved in neighbor. (Pretty much their adventure with her and finding out who she is and everything. I'm new at summaries, sorry) Rated T for language and violence.


Two boys strolled slowly down the old, cracked sidewalk, enjoying the cool evening air. It was October and the cold front was just then hitting the small town of Adair, Oklahoma. Their conversation had been droning about the same thing for hours.

"Gamzee, you've read the back, the nutrition labels, that is, of Faygo, right?", One stuttered, his voice raspy and quiet. He was dressed in plain black jeans, white vans, and a dark brown turtleneck. His black hair had been cut to a mohawk that flopped slightly in the face. He had a soft expression and true, brown eyes.

"Naw, brother, that would be motherfuckin' ruinin' the miracles all up there." The other replied. He was taller and a strange character to behold. First off, he was dressed in dark gray, slightly baggy jeans that had spray-painted dots all over them. He wore vivid purple tennis shoes and had a thick, purple hoodie with the hoodie pulled up over his black, curly and crazy hair. White paint had been smeared all over his face except on his eyelids and around his mouth. His voice was stronger, but had a similar rasp to the boy beside him.

"Besides, Tavbro, who cares?" Gamzee chuckled, bumping Tavros a little.

"Gamzee, it's unhealthy, you know, how much Faygo you drink, I mean." Gamzee was about to reply with his genius talk but Tavros quickly gasped and ceased his strolling.

"Gamzee." He breathed. Gamzee stopped and turned around. He was met with a peculiar sight. A small girl had grabbed Tavros' arm through the chain-link fence they had been walking by. She was short, maybe only up to Gamzee's forearm or elbow. Her brown tinted auburn hair was wavy and reached just past her shoulders to rest on the thick, cream colored knitted sweater that was obviously too big for her. She had one arm gripping the fence, the other grabbing Tavros but her eyes were set upon Gamzee.

"Well, hey there, girlie." Gamzee smiled and squatted to be at her height, holding onto the chain fence to stay steady.. Quickly she let go of Tavros and snatched Gamzee's hand. Her expression was blank expect for the slightly up-turned eyebrows perched on her pale face. Her eyes were big and blue.

"What do ya' need, little munchkin?" Gamzee continued his friendly smile.

"Gamzee... We don't know her. She isn't the daughter or sibling of anyone in town..." Tavros added. Gamzee nodded.

"Are you lost?"

"Are you a clown." Gamzee looked slightly taken aback. He wasn't expecting that.

"What?"

"You look like a clown. You're really handsome, though. I'd like you without white on your face, mister." She tilted her head slightly, a shy smile on her face.

"Ah, well. I like my motherf- I mean, my face paint. Thank you though." He shrugged. "Now. Are you lost? You aren't from around here."

"I can't get past the fence. I'm scared to climb. Would you help me, mister clown?" She chirped hopefully, ignoring the question yet again. Gamzee looked to Tavros and his friend shrugged.

"Yeah, little blueberry. Just hold on up a moment." He nodded back at the girl. He stood and turned to Tav.

"Gamzee, she, uh, looks 's shivering. Should we? Help her, I mean." He stuttered, wringing his hand nervously. Gamzee rubbed his neck and nodded. "Her hands are freezing. That sweater is obviously no motherfuckin' good for her." Tav agreed and Gamzee turned back to the girl.

"We'll help you get out of the fence, but after you have to tell us how you got here, alright?" She nodded eagerly.

"There's a gate, but it has a big chain around it and I can't reach it." She pointed further down the sidewalk/fence.

"Alright, let's go take a look, hm?" She smiled and began to run down the fence line. Gamzee had to jog to keep up and not leave Tavros behind. He knew Tavros had problems with his knees. When they reached the gate, the girl had told the truth. A thick, silver chain was strung around the the edge of the gate and the fence. it was almost at the top and no wonder the girl couldn't reach it. Gamzee pulled the chain around and off, which found was very heavy and opened the gate and the girl skipped out.

"Thanks, mister clown!~" She chimed.

"You're motherf- ah, welcome. Now. How'd you get yourself all up in that mess?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak when her stomach growled viciously. She blushed and gripped it shyly. Tavros chuckled and Gamzee smiled widely.

"How'sa 'bout we talk about it over lunch? How does McDonalds sound?" The girl squealed and jumped onto Gamzee happily, attaching onto him like a koala bear.


End file.
